Prejudice on Pride
by VioletFan123
Summary: Kitsune Akire is currently doubting her life choices-breaking her guitar, meeting a guy with green hair and a something she did not even know on his hand. She and her best friend take twists and turns in their lives, mingling with the two boys' lives too, and uhm, the results are...interesting.


**Prejudice on Pride**

 **Five personalities crash against each other–pride, judgment, cordiality, kindness and triumph. Four roads cross and intertwine into friendships. Three passions combine with the stars in the sky. Two pairs of hearts beat in a steady rhythm. Only one will be claimed victorious. Midorima/OC, Takao/OC (Two OCs) I DO NOT OWN KnB**

 **NOTE: GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS THING IN MY STORY, 200 DAYS I CAN SEE YOU IN HER  
it was because i rewrote the first chapter THRICE and i couldn't remember how i outlined the plot TTATT  
please forgive me. i have writer complications TTATT  
**

 **anyway, you can satisfy yourself with this new story :D im still thinking about that fic, and chapter 2 here is STILL NOT WRITTEN HAHA**

 **Some of you might be mistaken with the Midorima/OC and Takao/OC. One OC for each, guys, there WILL be love triangles and junk (and BTW, this isn't all romance) but that's another story. Like, er, Takao's and Midorima's are different. Well, just to give hints, it's two girls that are close friends… You'll know that when you read though.**

 **OMG I HAVE SURVIVED! Well, you don't know what I'm saying but…. Yeh.**

i dunno but i wanna cry now

 **Thank you for reading this in advance! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: COMPOSERS ARE NOT ME AND FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-SENSEI IS not MEH**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Flaws and Dispositions

Kitsune Akire was feeling very downhearted because her guitar was _permanently_ broken (she believed it was partly her own fault, anyway). Along the way back home from Shuutoku High School, she brought along with her the only guitar she had, her bag and some art materials in a plastic bag. She was in charge of making the tapestries and the lanterns and of designing the arrangement of the actual model of their project.

Hmmmm . . .

They had to make a smaller replica of any shrine in their respective region (they had gotten Kyoto). They chose the portable shrines ( _yamaboko_ ) from the Gion Festival. The specific shrine is for honoring Minami Kannon Yama, the Goddess of Mercy, though the goddess's most significant shrine was somewhere else.

This shrine, the one for the goddess, was stunning in itself. Of course it was hard to make a mini-version, since the original was bigger and more elegantly presented. With the beautiful tapestries hanged, with the frame of the shrine, the holders at the bottom, and with the rising pine tree on its roof, (Wataru-kun promised to stick that with his own superglue – with that, Kitsune had no idea) they absolutely needed teamwork to finish the project. A few adjustments were required, for it was their first major task as a group. She would enjoy building this, very much.

She had brought the canvas for stitching the tapestries, the spools with the different types of thread for the weaving, some coloring materials, and glitters for illuminating lanterns, a paintbrush and a small can of black paint for the kanji writing. The weight of the materials became quite hefty for her. Her friends would have carried them with ease, but she politely declined when they insisted on giving her a hand. She knew they had other matters o attend to.

Bringing up the more important topic, she was deserted in the middle of the road, lifting the unfortunately extremely necessary luggage to her extremely narrowed-down house.

 _Well, there's no turning back now._

She wasn't as strong as Yuki-kun or Wataru-kun or anyone, but she was able to handle herself and maintain her balance while clutching the three bags onto herself. Her sling bag was to her right, the guitar was slung on her back, and she let the paper bag with art materials dangle on her left hand. She was approaching the road that somewhat sloped, the part of the division with all the shops, which meant she was almost home.

 _Almost_.

She was supposed to cross the street and turn right from Nagasaki's repair shop to the narrow path. Her directions were positive – she had managed to memorize the way back in one week.

And in that middle of the road, she failed to notice a whizzing biker to her right, speeding up as the – oh, a rickshaw – dashed speedily towards her.

"LOOK OUT!"

What?

She riffled at the vehicle that was advancing at top speed, her eyes widened and she scurried to the other side, forcing her legs to move and push herself forward. A loud screech was caused by the friction of its wheels and ground as the driver hit the brakes. Her body was slightly trembling, still in one piece, the materials she held didn't go flying in the air, and her belongings were still with her. Relief splashed through her veins.

Then she tripped.

She fell backward onto the pavement along with her precious guitar, which she figured would be broken into pieces when it hit the sidewalk. The paper bag landed safely on the ground without a sound. But her guitar. . .

Whoever had the nerve to drive that fast, she would kill slowly and painfully, mostly because she lost control because of herself (and for breaking her guitar).

She heard two sets of feet running down to her.

"MISS! I'M SO–"

She glared darkly at the person who called her, whom she assumed was the driver since his voice matched the one who shouted earlier.

Then, as she noticed his features, his straight, black hair, his silvery blue eyes and his cheeky expression, though mixed with shame and embarrassment, familiarity washed over her. She scrunched her own silvery eyes a bit more; looking more puzzled instead of being vexed. Her mind clicked with names she knew in her childhood. . .

"T-Takao. . . Wait. . ."

His expression became as confused as hers. "H-hah?! Is that you, Aki-chan?"

"K-Kazu-kun. . ." she managed to mutter, her voice softening and giving recognition to Takao.

"IT _IS_ YOU!" Takao cried, lounging himself to Kitsune, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. "Wait, I'm so sorry. . . I didn't mean to crash onto you!"

She glanced behind Takao and noticed a tall, green-haired man looking intently at her, then back to Takao. He pushed up his glasses with his left hand . . . taped?! And on his right hand . . . okay, she didn't want to guess, never mind.

She averted her attention and directed her look at Takao's worried/frustrated face. "I already said sorry, Shin-chan! I didn't mean it! I'm very sorry, Aki-chan!" he bowed, bending his waist.

She raised herself up, leaving her things on the floor and brushed off the dust on herself and spoke blankly, "Apology accepted, Kazu-kun."

Takao sighed, scratching his back. "You sound insincere, as _always_ , anyway. I can't complain."

"Well, at least _today_ , you didn't _mean_ it," she said. "Am I right?"

"Y-yeah. . . Hey!"

She chuckled with their self-centered implications that revised what had happened between them long ago. "Long time, no see. . ." she smiled. She noticed something peculiar about Takao's school uniform . . . or was it familiar . . .

"You're wearing Shuutoku's uniform. . ." she faltered.

"Uh, yeah! I study at Shuutoku, Aki-chan."

"You're wearing the uniform too," remarked the green-haired guy.

"Yeah! I didn't notice that. . ."

". . ."

A pause.

"YOU STUDY IN SHUUTOKU?!" They exclaimed, completely in such state of bewilderment, their jaws were already touching the floor. The green-haired guy gave no response and merely moved his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. In the back of Kitsune's mind, she asked, why did he have to be so quiet? Or maybe, how many times in a day did he have to move and adjust those glasses?

"I never saw you there, Kazu-kun!"

"Me too! How come?!"

"Well, I was actually just a transferee last month. . ."

"Hm, really?! I didn't feel like looking at the list of students for this school year, since I didn't really expect anything new or something. If I did, your name would've been highlighted, you know?"

"If they did, I would be very glad," she smirked.

"Your hair should stand out in the crowd, right? I mean, your hair color's beautifully distinct!" he exclaimed. "And, hehe, I've been focusing on something else, practicing with Shin-chan here – you know, we play for the basketball team!" Takao fist-pumped the air.

"That's to be expected of you. Nice."

"Oh, yeah, and we were so close to winning. . . Dang!" Then, he blinked, as if he forgot something. "Oh! I was about to introducing this megane guy. . ."

"Oi, Takao."

"Hehe, sorry!" he moved his hands up in unspoken surrender. "Well, this is Midorima Shintarou! He's one of the best basketball aces out there, even if he collects random items to contain his precious luck," he snorted, pointing to the one he calls _Shin-chan_. "Three pointers are his forte, so be surprised if he doesn't manage to shoot you on the face with a water gun."

"What do water guns have to do with three pointers?" asked Kitsune.

"His accuracy is _wicked_! And . . . I speak from experience," replied Takao.

". . . Okay. . ." Something clicked on the back of her mind. Maybe Yuki-kun had mentioned him. "You're Midorima Shintarou, then?"

He blankly stared at her, but with experience with emotions, she knew the stare was focused. He stood motionless for a moment, looking stern yet cool and collected, but he couldn't exactly read his eyes. Was that pride? Triumph or something? Maybe over-cockiness. There was also softness . . . if she perceived incorrectly, it must've been relaxation. She didn't know if she should say _it's nice to meet you_ , if he wasn't really nice, or if they even had a _nice meeting_ to begin with, with all the crashing and realizations mashed in a couple of minutes.

He finally spoke, "Yes, I am."

"-aaand, here's Kitsune Akire, Shin-chan! She's very good with music. . . Singing, playing the instruments. . . Yep. It's her. Mostly, she plays the violin and guitar, and she won at a national championship, you know?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." When she took a peek at Midorima, she expected at least some reaction from him. He just looked like; _I can do better than that_.

 _Well, let's see if you can, Mr. Know-it-all._

"Well, for your information, Shin-chan, she's my childhood friend from elementary~. My personal tut–"

Her gaze sharpened on Takao.

Takao visibly stiffened, which made her feel a little bit more high-almighty. He continued and dissipated his fearful voice, "And for your information, Aki-chan, he's my basketball partner!" He wriggled his eyebrows and nudged Midorima with his elbow.

She was somehow convinced that Kazu-kun was partners with this know-it-all.

"I'm not your partner, Takao."

"Eeeeh? Kuroko described us like we were the 'light and shadow' duo, didn't he?"

"That has nothing to do with our relationship," stated Midorima.

Light and shadow . . . the brighter the light, the darker the shadow . . . She'd heard of it and read something like that in a poem. How could he deny he was Takao's friend, Takao's basketball _partner_? She knew he could get along with almost anybody. Especially anti-social guys . . . like her. Without Midorima even showing it, Takao made his own gestures. His open smiles and his body motions indicated that they _were_ close friends. Well, he _always_ smiled and talked normally, but he was already like a catalyst – linking people to each other with those simple gestures. She could always tell if it was Takao. She simply observed him being attached to this megane dude.

Was Midorima one of those _tsunderes_ in manga? He somewhat resembled one of them, she thought.

Her examinations weren't complete. She didn't see him as a whole. Maybe in the future, she would gain some kind of interest to know more about the guy, but he seemed too disagreeable and difficult.

She told them her guesses as her three-second calculations were done, "So . . . this guy's a tsundere."

"Oh, he sure his one~!" Takao affirmed.

"Takao, I'm not a–"

"And he's an overly-stocked and stiff guy."

"Yep."

"Left-handed."

Takao chuckled. "You're still with that observing thing, Aki-chan?"

" _Oh_ , I'm working on it. He's somewhat anti-social?"

"Really unsociable." Takao shook his head in dismay. Midorima narrowed his eyes and firmly adjusted his gaze at Takao, as if trying to burn holes on his face.

As she saw how enraged his face looked, she faced Midorima, "I just imply my observations and assure if they are correct, Midorima-kun. Please don't be so angry at him."

"If you ask me, he's really enjoying your comments at him," said Takao, which made Midorima appear more infuriated . . . for some reason.

"I won't tolerate the intolerable, Kazu-kun. But if he would like to know, I was just assuming," she said while rummaging into her stuff. "I'll be going now. Nice, running into you guys. Oh, and you two have to pay for my guitar."

"What?"

She stared at them, disbelieving. "It broke when I fell. You two pay for it."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Wait, I'm sorry about that happening Aki-chan! I pr-"

"No apologies until you pay for that dreaded guitar . . ."

"Why do _I_ have to be included with this?" protested Midorima.

"Well," Takao said, "it _is_ reasonable because you own this rickshaw."

"But you were the one driving it."

Takao stopped to think. "I wouldn't be driving it if there was no rickshaw, right?"

She picked everything up and threw out the guitar that was visibly cracked widely at the bottom, the last three strings already snapped off. "Then it's settled. It costs fifteen thousand yen. Good luck on finding one identical. It's my favorite."

Then she left.

The 'favorite' part was actually a lie . . . She hoped that they'd get a new one, because it was a 'gift' from her schoolmate when she was eight, just after the national contest, that brought the thoughts forever carved in her mind, the bad ones, the evil . . . yet it was one of the instruments she didn't want to let go. She couldn't lose it. But she had, and now she couldn't do anything but wait until Takao buys the guitar for her (she's sure that she _will_ , because she had her words _neatly_ carried out).She wouldn't have an instrument to work with if she did. But from time to time, flashbacks occurred, which did not make her happy.

 _Akire, looking up with that silver pride of yours, hah? I bet it's as silver as your hair._

 _You_ know _you can't beat us._

 _What useless pieces of trash._

 _Aki-chan! I'll protect yo–_

 _AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_

 _No, Kazu-kun. I can handle this._

 _Let's show her who Mr. Nice Guy is . . . AHAHHAH!_

Now that she got rid of it, maybe she'd have peace in her life for once. But she had other problems to deal with.

She was already in the pathway when she heard the faint chattering of someone's teeth. Presently, she was just wondering how that guy was so close to her childhood friend.

"Shin-chan, what are we gonna dooooo?!"

"I would like to suggest ignoring her order and disregarding her attitude in telling you to buy a worthless guitar."

"B-but . . . she'll be really angry . . . it costs _that_ much yen . . ."

"I think she can buy it herself."

Takao frowned and thought of his friend's previous life story. "Shin-chan, I don't think she can. But if now . . ."

"What are you saying? She looked like someone who could pass off as one of Kise's rich fans."

"Ohh _no_ , she cries for Beethoven and Mozart. Her favorites are Chopin and Tchaikovsky– I think those were their names. Oh, and a new one named Yiruma, he's Korean. His compositions are top-notch, I have to say."

Midorima gave him an incredulous look. "And you didn't bother trying to remember them in music class."

"What– hey! I just remembered because she was suddenly there, okay?"

"How is she a person who can't afford a guitar that expensive?"

Takao sighed mournfully. "Her _family_ ," Takao flinched at the word, "wasn't rich nor was very poor, but they couldn't afford quality education for Aki-chan. She was a musical scholar."

Midorima was wide-eyed.

"And if I remember correctly, that guitar was given to her, not bought. So if it costs fifteen thousand . . ." Takao couldn't afford describing her condition as she is when he didn't even know her condition as of now.

"We'll buy it, then."

He grinned. "Aw, you care as much as I do, Shin-chan~!"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be included in this bidding."

"You offered your help, so you _must_ care for her!"

Midorima coughed. "I don't."

"Well," Takao pouted, "If that's what you'll say . . ."

His mind drifted to his childhood friend in sudden movement, and he hadn't realized it until his dreaming space was over.

Takao liked Aki-chan's music. When he first heard her play the violin when she was six, he always admired and wondered how she cut through the fast sixteenth and thirty-second notes like they were nothing. She told him it was through perseverance and practice. She played and played, and he listened. When she combined singing, she would have damned all the angels in the world . . .

Okay. She admired her a lot, actually. With her witty and funny, outgoing personality, along with her musical talents, she would never be mistaken as a girl who had risen from poverty. But even if sometimes, she gets ill-tempered and judgmental like that, she finds a way to calm down and make amends for her mistakes. She was also pretty smart, or else she wouldn't be accepted as a scholar in the first place. Her academics were top-notch, which was the reason why she became his _tutor_ way back. She somehow combined Math with Music and had a justified reasoning of counting notes as exercises. She spoke and explained clearly with dignity and confidence. Her silver hair glimmered while she spoke. And her eyes . . . they were filled with determination and pride and more control.

Okay. Maybe he had a bit of a crush on her when they were in grade school.

But she had her flaws. He'd learned to accept those in the four and a half years that they were together as best friends. And her strengths were great. But all-in-all, she was still being herself, as he recalled her to be.

Their encounter today was short, but he didn't have any reason to be disappointed (except for the fact that he would have to spend a huge part of his allowance for her guitar). At least he got to see her again, he knew that they were studying in the same school, and she was still herself.

At least the relationship was still best friends, right?

"Takao, why are you staring?"

He snapped his head up and shook rapidly and focused his wry glance across the road and saw a guy in a yellow star mascot costume, sending out star-shaped balloons and star-shaped, rainbow-colored cookies while stepping on the road from the sidewalk and tripping, plummeting face-first.

"Eh, I just _love_ stars, you know . . ."

"That excuse is far from reasonable, Takao. Especially for _falling_ stars," he said, but the next statement was stated more sternly. "I only follow the stars God made me follow."

"Well, that's for you, I guess."

"Let's go home, Takao."

"That would be your home, I suppose," he half-groaned. "Can we play rock-paper-scissors again? I'll make sure to defeat you this time!"

"Hmph. If we play again, the result would be the same."

" _No_ , it won't! This time, I'll win!"

Midorima sighed, "If that is the case, if you win, I'll pay for her guitar and I'll drive the rickshaw tomorrow. If you lose, you'll pay for the guitar and you'll drive this rickshaw for the next three days without objections."

"Haaah?! No way! It isn't balanced!"

"Then I'll drive it for a week if you win."

"Haaah?! That's even better! Hehe," he tittered, "get ready, Shin-chan. I'll definitely win this one."

"See. I told you, I always win, Takao."

Takao sighed and pursed his lips. "Well, I still tried. Oha-Asa _always_ favors you . . . Guess I'll take the rickshaw to your home again, huh?"

"If you weren't foolish enough to take the risk and rely too much on external forces, you might have had a chance against me. But you _are_ foolish anyway."

" _So_ mean," he muttered.

"Be thankful that I limited it to three days, Takao."

Takao merely smirked. "Your philosophy cracks me up."

He continued to pedal the rickshaw downward, carefully reminding himself that rushing would not spare you in the hospital. He wouldn't afford making more accidents like earlier. He stayed focused on the road while thinking of Aki-chan's well-being.

He was just wondering . . . If Shin-chan and Aki-chan were to be friends, would they understand each other like he understood them?

Well, he can't let his two best friends get left hanging, right?

* * *

 **OMG I SURVIVED~ This is the first chapter . . . whoooh, we see some Takao/OC already…. XD This chapter was up to 3.5k words… woah how I just typed this for three separate days…**

Actually, with the shrines and stuff? I kind of forgot the name of the original and most famous shrine Kannon was worshipped in . . . Sorry guys!

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think of this in the reviews! I would gladly appreciate it! Do you have hints on what Aki-chan's life may be? Next chapter will feature her house, the second OC, Yuki-kun (her first name is ridiculously long… dunno 'bout that XD) my OCs' relationship and ze new problem for Aki-chan XD Let's all find out in the next chapter, ne?**

 **Take a guess…. Let's see who can form the puzzle and tell me what actually Aki-chan's life is. XD Earliest one to guess right makes a W_I_N_N_E_R XD LIKE a BAWSSSS (boss, sorry)**

 **Until next time :DDDDDDDDDDD  
**


End file.
